UNA HIJA DE JADIS, UNA NUEVA REYNA
by natalia.dakotajane
Summary: Después de su última visita de los dos hermanos menores, los pevensie, ellos se olvidaron por completo de Narnia, ellos siguieron sus caminos, Lucy entro a la Secundaria y encontró a un chico especial, Edmund estudia y tiene una novia de prestigio, Susan está ocupada con invitaciones, lápiz labial, medias de seda, amigos y novio, Peter ocupado comprometido y mas
1. PREFACIO

UNA HIJA DE JADIS, UNA NUEVA REYNA

PREFACIO

Después de su última visita de los dos hermanos menores, los pevensie, ellos se olvidaron por completo de Narnia, ellos siguieron sus caminos, Lucy entro a la Secundaria y encontró a un chico especial, Edmund estudia y tiene una novia de prestigio, Susan está ocupada con invitaciones, lápiz labial, medias de seda, amigos y novio, Peter ocupado comprometido y mas, los pevensie si que habían olvidado a narnia hasta que un día, Aslan rugió, haciendo volver a los cuatro hermanos, pero lo que no esperaban era que había nuevas visitas, todos los reyes y reinas jóvenes de Narnia incluso Caspian seguía igual de Joven no envejeció pero lo más interesante es una nueva reina, la reina de reyes y reinas de todo el mundo narniano, la hija de Jadis volvió. La sobrina de Aslan regreso, pero por que todos los reyes y reinas de Narnia, sobretodo porque los más jóvenes y en especial porque la hija de Jadis.  
La guerra nueva comienza, una guerra en la cual Aslan no podrá ayudar demasiado porque, sencillo por que jadis y su ejército se ha levantado ella ha levantado a seres mágicos muertos y ha creado un ejército más fuerte que el del mismísimo Aslan solo la hija de Jadis podrá combatir con ella ya que ella posee más poder que Aslan y Jadis.  
Lo que no esperan es que Edmund y la reina se enamoren.


	2. UNA FIESTA, UNA PRIMA Y UNA ABUELA

UNA HIJA DE JADIS, UNA NUEVA REINA

CAPITULO 1

UNA FIESTA, UNA PRIMA Y UNA ABUELA

NARRADO POR TN_

Estaba realmente concentrada en mi examen de Matemáticas no lo podía reprobar o mis padres me matarían, bueno no realmente me matarían solo me quitarían privilegios

- Bien Alumnos – comenzó a hablar el maestro – entreguen sus Exámenes – no podía ser, de 40 preguntas solo llevaba contestadas 30, comencé rápidamente a contestar a lo tonto, por fin acabe y se lo entregue a mi maestro, después de que se fue medio salón comenzó a hacer su relajo entonces Rosalía una de mis amigas se acerca y me dice

- ¿TN_, que tal el examen? – entonces sonrió y digo

- realmente – doy un suspiro y suelto la palabra – Difícil – entonces las dos nos comenzamos a reír

- muy cierto yo lo conteste a lo pendejo – entonces la mire y le dije

- hey, que es ese vocabulario – ella sonríe y dice

- el mismo con el que tú hablas – entonces soltamos una carcajada y le digo

- sí, claro – entonces dice

- bien, ya me voy a mi lugar – ella se dirige a su lugar y luego viene mi amigo Daniel

- TN_, que tal – entonces le digo

- pues aquí pasándola – el sonríe y dice

- bien y bueno que te parece si comenzamos nuestro relajo – sonrió y digo

- hoy no Dan, no termine de leer un libro y ahora lo tengo que terminar – el me mira y yo le digo

- no me mires así – entonces le digo – sabes que soy de corazón fuerte –

- ok – entonces volvió a hablar con alegría – VIVA hoy es VIERNES – entonces yo no sonrió y me dice - por qué no sonríes – entonces digo

- es que yo – dije tristemente y digo – este fin de semana no voy a estar aquí me voy a la casa de mi abuelita – entonces él dice

- veo que no te agrada estar con tu abuelita – entonces digo

- es que es, mi prima – comencé a hablar nuevamente – esta Miriam, ella anda con Joel y bueno Joel me gusta – él se queda serio y dice

- o enserio no lo sabía TN_ - bueno es cierto él no lo sabia

- sí pero ya que – después de ahí comencé a leer mi libro lo termine y comenzaron las siguientes clases, cuando ya iba a salir de la escuela Belinda, una de mis amigas me grita

-TN_- voltee y la mire y le comencé a hablar

- hola Belinda – dije sonriendo

- hola, oye te invito a mi cumpleaños, es mañana a las 12:00 de la Tarde – ella sonríe

- perdóname Belinda, no voy a poder ir, tengo que ir a la casa de mi Abuela – digo un poco triste

- ok, no importa, pero si se va a sentir algo mal de que no vallas, tu eres el alma de las fiestas – entonces soltamos una carcajada y dije

- claro, bueno – abro mis brazos en señal de un abrazo y ella también, nos abrazamos y le digo – feliz cumpleaños amiguita linda deberás ¿Cuántos años cumples? – la verdad no me acordaba cuantos cumplía

- cumplo 15 años – entonces le digo

- o ya eres una anciana – y suelto una carcajada luego ella me voltea a ver muy feo entonces me dice

- si, como no y tu eres un bebe – entonces ella se soltó a carcajadas y yo hago un puchero y le digo

- claro que no apenas cumplí 14 años – ella sonríe y dice

- jajá eres una bebe – entonces me volteo y le grito

- Anciana – y me voy corriendo hasta mi transporte – buenas tardes - dije al señor del transporte el sonríe y dice

- buenas tardes – bueno en lo que vamos a mi casa ya que en el transporte somos 12 niños entre ellos yo, también hay niñas, bueno como decía en lo que se llena el transporte les voy a contar mi vida, me llamo TN_ TA_, tengo 14 años, voy en la primaria curso el sexto grado de primaria en el turno Matutino, el horario de la escuela es de 7:00 de la mañana a 1:00 de la tarde, soy una de las populares pero, también estoy en las más inteligentes, tengo un hermano mayor de 15 años de edad, me fascina leer y me fascina estar en mi relajo, practique el Ballet antes hasta que me lastime mi pie, soy amiga de todas las de mi salón y amigos, estoy enamorada de Joel, el va en el mismo salón que yo pero, el anda con mi prima, gracias a mi conoció a mi prima, el tiene 12 años y mi prima también, me gusta mucho las películas de Terror y de Acción, no tengo un género musical especifico, soy una de las mejores peleadoras en mi salón, casi todos saben que me gusta Joel excepto el, no me gusta muchos los días lluviosos ya que bajan mucho mi autoestima, materia favorita no tengo, me gusta el color Azul, no me gusta que me llamen por apodos y nada mas creo, bueno he llegado a mi casa y me tengo que bajar del transporte

- TN_, adiós – dijo Joel atrás de mi, ya que el también va en el mismo transporte que yo

- Adiós – baje del transporte y mi mamá me estaba esperando cuando llegue a ella me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo

- que tal el día hija – entonces dije

- muy bien – entonces ella sonríe y dice

- bueno vámonos - comenzamos a caminar hasta la puerta de la casa cuando entramos mi mamá me dijo – ve a empacar tus cosas – entonces le digo

- mamá es necesario ir – entonces ella asiente y le digo

- pero porque Sean no va ir conmigo – ella dice

- porque él se va ir con tu otra abuela – todos los fines de Semana era lo mismo pero por que, no lo se

- está bien – subí a mi cuarto y comencé a empacar mi ropa, la tarde me la pase en mi Facebook platicando con Dan, el es mi amigo el está enamorado de Rosalía pero, creo que ella no.

A la mañana siguiente me levante, me duche, me cambie y me coloque esto . /-w71I9t6GWxU/USTdFtoLjlI/AAAAAAAAADA/zGO99gWYNsg/ s1600/Polyvore+(23).jpg después me dirigí con mi mama, desayune y me lave los dientes después salimos a nuestro destino, mi hermano se había ido desde ayer a la casa de mi abuelita paterna y yo me voy con mi abuelita materna, cuando llegue a la casa mi abuelita me recibió con un hermoso abrazo, mi prima también me abrazo pero sabía que lo hacía por ser Cortez no porque le agradara, mi prima y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien ya que a mi mis padres siempre me ponen mucha atención y a mi prima sus padres no le ponen, mi abuelita me dio el cuarto más chico ya que estaban mis demás primos y como fui la última en llegar me toco ese, en este cuarto había muchas cosas antiguas, en ese momento tome un cuadro que me pareció muy bonito

- que le miras a ese cuadro – dijo la atolondrada de mi prima

- que te importa Miriam – entonces seguí mirando

- cierto, no me importa, bueno solo te vine a decir que mi novio ya está aquí – entonces dije sin apartar la vista de ese hermoso cuadro

- claro – dije y se fue enojada, en el cuadro estaba como una especie de lucha entre dos ejércitos, entonces mire por atrás y decía algo entonces comencé a leer "una de las peores batallas a comenzado nadie saldrá librado solo la hija de de la reyna J detendrá esta pelea" entonces tocaron la puerta y dije – Miriam no molestes – entonces

- no soy Miriam –

- oh, Elizabeth perdón – mi prima Elizabeth con la única con la que me llevo bien de todos mis primos.

- veo que estas en algo importante TN_, solo te quiero decir que en la noche habrá una fiesta de vestidos que organizo la abuela así que te traigo este vestido i01. . , será a las 8:00 pm – entonces dije

- gracias Eli – dije sin muchos ánimos

- de nada y sonríe te vez más hermosa sonriendo – entonces dije

- claro – me coloque en la cama del cuarto y me quede dormida.

BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, oh mi teléfono, me levante corriendo pero caí de la cama estrellando mi hermoso rostro en el piso, me pare y busque mi celular mira la pantalla y era mi amiga Belinda entonces dije

- hola Belinda – entonces dijo

- hola TN_ - así que volví a hablar

- que se te ofrece – ella soltó una carcajada y dijo

- perdón amiga si te molesto pero es que esta Rosalía pregunta por ti y bueno yo le dije que estas en casa de tu abuela y bueno ella está aquí pero como ya escucho tu voz ya mejor me voy adiós, no mates a nadie sin mi permiso, te quiero amiga – y me colgó, entonces colgué yo también y mire la hora y oh por dios eran las 7:00 pm, me apresure, me metí a bañar, salí me coloque un conjunto de ropa interior, luego me coloque el vestido y me peine de esta manera . /-_N01bFXf7Pc/UCrJIWYaw7I/AAAAAAABG_ , mire mi celular y eran las 7:50 pm, salí disparada de mi cuarto y baje al patio de enfrente y vi a muchos invitados entonces vi a mi abuela y empezó a hablar por un micrófono


End file.
